The present invention relates to a message handling apparatus (i.e., an apparatus for dealing with messages) for automatically executing a certain response to messages generated by a computer.
During operation of a computer system various messages are notified to a special terminal called a console. The console displays such messages on a display screen. In general, a knowledgeable operator monitors the displayed messages, obtains an understanding of the content of the messages, and takes necessary action.
For example, when a magnetic tape mount request message is displayed, the operator loads the designated magnetic tape onto a magnetic tape unit. When a message notifying a shortage of printer paper is displayed, the operator loads the attached printer with more printer paper. When a message notifying an abnormal end of a program is displayed, the operator inputs a command from a keyboard of the console to re-start the abnormally ended program. When a message notifying an irregular condition of hardware is displayed, the operator personally contacts a hardware maintenance person.
A suggestion to ease the load on the operator has been proposed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H5-14492. A series of commands, corresponding to message outputs from a switching machine, are stored. When a message is output, the operator workload is reduced by automatically executing the commands corresponding to the message.
This reduction in operator workload, by automatic operation, is executed not only in the switching machine but also in the computer. However, such related art has a disadvantage to be explained. In the related art it is required to previously define the responses to be executed for the messages output from the switching machine and the computer. Namely, the commands to be executed must be defined previously for all output messages, or at least for a select number of necessary messages.
If commands are set for all messages, the commands must be set for each message even though many of the messages are not output in real operation. On the other hand, when only those messages considered necessary have associated commands, if a message is selected erroneously at the time of selection of necessary messages, then (in some cases) a command is not executed in response to the message, even though the command is intended to be executed automatically.
In any case, the existing approach requires response definitions to be registered before operation, and a definition cannot be dynamically changed. To define responses for new messages and non-selected messages currently being displayed, various processes are required. In particular, the operation has to be interrupted after storing information identifying the message or preparing a copy of such information. Alternatively, the definition information is changed when operation is completed and thereafter the operation has to be restarted.
Moreover, the operator himself has been required to execute adequate responses for messages which cannot be processed with only the stored commands. Therefore, an operator is required to monitor the messages output. If the operator fails to timely notice an output messages, the necessary response is not executed or else is executed with a certain delay.
In addition, when a large number of messages are displayed, important messages are hidden by other messages and may, to a large extent, fail to be noticed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to enable dynamic alteration of predefined responses to console messages.
In is also an object of the present invention to eliminate the requirement for an operator to always monitor the messages output to the console.
It is a further object of the present invention to lower the risk that important output messages will fail to be noticed by being hidden among other output messages.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will, in part, be set forth in the description that follows and will, in part, be apparent from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention as described.
To achieve objects thereof, the present invention provides a message handling apparatus comprising a response definition unit, coupled to a storage unit and an input device, and a response execution unit. The response definition unit dynamically selects a console message from a plurality of console messages, receives definition information input to the input device, and stores the received definition information to the storage unit. Each of the plurality of console messages provides corresponding status information regarding a computer system. The received definition information defines at least a portion of a predetermined procedure to be executed in response to the selected console message. The response execution unit is coupled to the storage unit and executes the predetermined procedure in response to the selected console message.
The present invention also achieves objects thereof by providing a method of message handling, the method comprising the steps of selecting a console message, creating definition information, storing the created definition information, and executing a predetermined procedure in response to the selected console message. The selected console message is selected from a plurality of console messages, each of which provides corresponding status information regarding a computer system. The created definition information defines at least a portion of a predetermined procedure to be executed in response to the selected console message.